Secret Lives of Ducklings
by Firetop
Summary: What does Chase, Cameron, and Foreman do on their free time? Away from the hospital. What are their intrests? Read to find out.
1. Chase

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything that has to do with the show. Not doing this for money. And the bill collectors have been on line for my money before you and there isn't much to begin with.

**A/N:** This story has been going on inside my head for about a year already. Each chapter has to do with a different duckling. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chase**

Chase had just walked into the clinic, exam room one when he heard his name being called. "Rob?"

He looked up. "Kyle?" He shook hands with the guy. "What are you doing here?" He realized after he said it that it sounded stupid being they where in a free clinic.

"My throat's been bothering me."

Chase listened as his friend spoke. He did sound a little raspy. Pulling out a pair of gloves Chase started his examination. "How long has this been going on?"

"About three weeks or so."

"Doing a lot of singing?"

"Shoebox is playing on Saturday night."

"Great. Where?"

"Pete's, down on Main. It's a BNL tribute battle of the bands thing. Top prize is Two thousand dollars and tickets for all shows in the tri-state area for their next tour."

"Sweet."

"Don't I know it."

"Any fever, chills, aches?"

"My neck's been a little sore, achy, lately."

"Uh huh." Chase said, as he looked down the man's throat. "Trish made you come in?"

"She's been bugging me for weeks to come in." Kyle started once Chase was done looking down his throat and taking his temperature. "Afraid I'll get KJ sick."

"How is Junior doing?" Chase asked feeling around his friends' neck.

"Getting big. Walking and talking now. You should come by for a visit. Trish would love to see you again."

"How's Earl?"

"Actually out in the waitin

* * *

g room? He's the one who took me. He's afraid he's going to have to sing lead." 

"Well let's not worry him yet." Chase said next feeling around his friend's neck.

"It's just a cold, right?" Kyle asked as Chase went to a draw.

"I'm not so sure. I want to draw some blood and get an MRI of you neck."

"Why?" He asked as Chase drew the blood.

"Give me your hand." Chase took the offered hand and laid it on his friend's neck. "Feel this?" Kyle nodded. "I want to get a better look at it. It could be nothing, but I want to cover all my bases. You want me to get Earl in here for you?"

"Yeah."

Chase could see that his friend was worried. "Look, Kyle, you're going to be okay. No matter what I'll be here. We got some great doctors here and they'll take care of you. Let me go get the MRI set up and have them do the blood work. I'll be back in a little bit to take you to imaging. Earl will keep you company for a bit."

Kyle nodded and Chase left.

True to his word, Chase was back ten minutes later to take Kyle and his brother Earl up to imaging.

* * *

"Guys, why don't you have a seat in the waiting room? I want to show this to someone and get your blood work. I want to get you taken care of so you don't have to wait too long." 

"Rob thanks for doing this." Kyle said sincerely.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for you." Chase said with a smile. "I don't want Earl to have to sing." He saw that his joke had an effect as both Kyle and Earl smiled. Chase patted Kyle on the back as he headed first to the lab for the blood work and then to Wilson's office.

Chase's suspicions were confirmed and he went to talk to Kyle with Wilson in tow. Tomorrow they were going to remove the mass in his neck and biopsy it to see if the growth was cancerous or not. Chase promised his friend that he'd be there tomorrow. He'd visited before and after the procedure.

"Do you have any questions?" Wilson asked after all was explained.

"Will I be able to sing on Saturday night?" Kyle asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it. The growth is really close to your vocal cords. You'll probably not want to talk till Friday. Singing will be a bit too stressful for the area."

Chase didn't know who looked more upset, Kyle or Earl. Once he showed both men out and promised to see them tomorrow Wilson turned to him.

"What's up with them?"

"They have a gig on Saturday night. Kyle is the lead singer and Earl is the back up. If Kyle can't sing then Earl has too. You don't want to know how hard it was for him to take Kyle's place when Kyle had to take lead."

"Why did Kyle have to take lead and how do you know them?"

"Kyle was an exchange student in Australia. We became close friends. When I moved to the states to look for a job I stayed with him. Helped him start the band. I left once I found out how demanding it was to work for House. I kept having to miss practices and stuff because of work. Kyle replaced me and Earl replaced Kyle." Chase shrugged. He had no idea why he was sharing all of this with Wilson. He guessed he was slightly stressed with finding out a really close friend of his might have cancer.

* * *

It was the next day and Gregory House was trying to ditch both Cuddy and his clinic hours by meandering the oncology department. And if he ran into Wilson so much the better. As he was strolling through the hall he was surprised to hear a familiar accented voice. 

"Hawaii will be our best bet. I'll take some days over the summer and we'll fly down. I have my gear in storage, I'll have to take it out and look it over. Got no use for it in Jersey."

"Down on the shore isn't so bad. We go sometimes during the summer." A voice he didn't know answered.

"Or if we hear a storm is coming." Another person he didn't know commented.

"Probably doesn't beat back in Oz." That was Chase again.

"Nothing beats those waves." The first voice spoke again.

House stood outside the door listening to the conversation. In all the time that Chase had worked in the hospital he had never heard the kid talk so enthusiastically to anyone. He continued to listen in, hoping to gain more insight, or material to use against his young doctor.

"Are you sure you can't sing?" This was a third voice that he didn't know.

"Wish I could Earl. But that ass I work for won't give me the time to practice with you guys. Remember how it was when I first started to work here?"

House figured that was his queue to enter. "That bastard." He said as he walked into the room.

Chase immediately stood up. "You need time to play with your friends?" House feigned sweet innocents.

Before Chase could even think of answering Earl spoke up. "Rob needs time to practice so we have a chance to win two thousand dollars."

"Really and how is that?" How asked, even more curious.

"We need a lead singer while Kyle is recovering. There's no one else. But he needs time off. But his bastard of a boss, who made him quit us the first time around, won't let the guy off,"

If Chase hadn't been a part of the subject of that rant he would have been impressed at Earl.

"It just so happens I know Rob's bastard of a boss. Let me know when and where this shindig is and Dr. Chase is yours from three till whenever. But I need him back by nine the next morning."

"9 PM, Saturday, Pete's Tavern on Main Street." Earl answered with a smile.

"And the type of music the wombat is going to be butchering?"

"BNL." At House's confused look Earl continued. "Barenaked Ladies. Five guys from Canada." House just shrugged and left the room. "Guess that means we'll see you at 5pm in my basement." Earl questioned with a smile on his face.

"Oh, bite me." Chase said reaching into his bag. "You might want to look these over. I might be out of practice with you guys but I can at least play these."

Kyle picked up the papers, looked them over, before he passed it to Alex, the drummer.

"_Wind It Up_ and _Sound of Your Voice_? Where did you get these?" Alex asked.

"Wrote them. You think I stopped arranging when I left. I've done it for all the albums, Kyle knows that. These are just the ones that I like to sing. If you want I'll bring the others tonight."

"No, these are fine." Alex answered in awe of the work in front of him.

* * *

Robert Chase looked at his watch again. 8:58. Two minutes. He was torn between two feelings. He was on the adrenalin high that came before getting on stage and singing your heart out to your favorite music. It had been months since he last sang with the band. He had missed it. This past week had been amazing. Leaving work by 4 to run home, change and grab his guitar. He found himself humming the music on more than one occasion while administering to a patient. 

But also out in the audience were his co-workers. Even more worrisome was the fact that House was there. Sitting at one of the tables up front. Chase was sure that House would be the one to try and sabotage the show. Worse than that House had brought Wilson, Cameron, Foreman and Cuddy with him. There would be no end to the teasing at work starting on Monday. He wasn't even sure if any of those people even heard of the group Barenaked Ladies before House told him.

Robert looked back down at his watch. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The lights out in the bar started to dim. The MC of this contest took the stage.

"You ready?" Earl was behind him, his guitar already on.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Tomorrow, Kyle and Trish are having a bar-b-que to celebrate the good news."

"No one was happier than me to hear that the growth was benign."

"Shoebox of Lies." The MC cheered.

"That's our queue." Earl patted him on the arm as he headed out onto the stage.

Chase closed his eyes, offered up a silent prayer that all would go well tonight, and followed the rest of the group out.

* * *

Greg House made sure that he got to the bar early enough to get a good seat. For this he wanted to be front row. He had spent the past week researching this band that Chase was going to be covering. 

Barenaked Ladies, or BNL, as they were referred to, was an interesting group to say the least. Caught in the middle between Pop and Alternative, House found them to be slightly off center in regards to their subject matter. But he did have to admit their songs were quirky enough that he enjoyed listening the lyrics. As a musician he was able to appreciate their musical ability, the quality of their voices and their lyrical style. He was more than curious to see if Chase could pull off singing this work.

House was more than pleased when he was able to bring the rest of the department with him. It was supposed to be a surprise but Cameron had let it slip that she was looking forward to seeing Chase and that she didn't know that he knew how to sing. But oh, well. It was still going to be interesting to see how his wombat behaved on stage.

The lights dimmed and a man with a microphone took the stage. "Good evening. Welcome to our last night of the BNL Tribute Band Contest here at Pete's. Tonight's band, 'Shoebox of Lies', is being fronted by Robert Chase. Their lead singer, and founder, Kyle Saunders, couldn't sing tonight due to a medical problem. For those of you who have followed this band since they started will remember Rob as the original lead singer. Because of this, we have allowed Shoebox to replace their lead singer for this competition. Now without further ado here's Shoebox of Lies."

The applause was thunderous as the band took the stage. Chase looked back at everyone and counted to three. He wasn't playing the guitar in this song, just singing. For him that was enough. He still wasn't quite comfortable up here. At least not yet.

The band started to play '_This Old Apartment_'. They quickly followed it up by '_Enid_.' One of those quirky songs that House seemed to like from the band. It was during that song that Chase finally loosed up. He remembered the joy of singing. And he didn't care who was listening. He wasn't singing for them, just for himself.

Once the applause died down from 'Enid' Chase took the mike. "Thank you, thank you all. I must say it's a real treat to be back up here on the stage with the group. Now you all should know where our name came from, but in case you didn't here's a hint." Chase nodded back to Alex.

"_A key in the door, a step on the floor, _

_a note on the table and a meal in the micro, _

_note say "I'm in bed, please make sure that you're fed, _

_if you're taking a shower you can borrow my bathrobe._

_When I'm asleep I dream you move in next week" _

_I crumple the note and save it to put inside_

_My shoebox_

_Shoebox of lies"_

Chase sung with all his heart. This was his stage, his song. This is what he lived for. Sure saving people's lives were great but nothing compared to singing.

* * *

House was amazed as the concert wore on. Chase had a pretty damn good voice. With his piano playing and Chase's voice and guitar playing they could quit this doctoring business and take their music on the road. 

He had never seen Chase have so much fun. Sure at the beginning he seemed a bit uncomfortable, but by the third song he was more at ease on the stage than House had ever seen him before.

And it looked like he was having a good time too. House had to smile as Chase sang some of the songs. He was impressed that Chase could get out all the words that were in _One Week_. The lyrics to _Stomach vs. Heart _and _A_ were good for a laugh, especially coming from Chase's mouth. And the notes in _Call and Answer_ and _Break Your Heart_, Chase did a phenomenal job at hitting.

As the night wound down everyone was a good mood. As Chase took the stage for their last song he looked out over the bar. "So you all know that BNL have a new CD out. We'd like to end the show with two songs from Are Me." Chase looked back at the band and counted down.

* * *

"Chase that was fantastic." Cameron came over to him as they were cleaning up. 

"Thanks." He smiled as he gave her a hug.

"You sing a hell of a lot better than House does." Wilson shook his hand, while smiling at House.

"If you can rap then you sold me." Foreman came over also to shake Chase's hand.

"If you sing at the next fundraiser than you are out of clinic duty for the month." Cuddy smiled and gave him a hug.

"Why didn't I get an offer like that?" House asked.

"He looks better in a tight pair of jeans than you do."

"Yes but he does look better with out them?" House raised his eyebrows at her.

Cuddy took a moment, and looked Chase up and down. Chase at least had the decency to blush. "I'm sure he does. I mean he is at least 20 years younger than you." Cuddy smirked back at the diagnostician.

"Not bad. I'm just curious what you could have done with more practice." Of course House couldn't give him a full compliment.

"Wouldn't know. I'm to busy working for you to get enough practice in." Chase shot back. "Guess that's something that you'll never know." And with that Robert Chase walked away from the group to finish helping the band clear the stage.

Next week they would find out who won the contest. He hoped that it was Shoebox. Although no matter who it was he was just happy to play again on a stage. Maybe he could talk to House into starting a band. That way he knew they would find time to practice.

* * *

**A/N: **BNL, or Barenaked Ladies, is an amazing group. All the songs listed are theirs. Again no money being made. Just doing this for fun. If you are interested in the playlist for the concert let me know. (Yes I did work out a play list for the concert) I will send it to you. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Cameron

**A/N:** Happy Friday! Real authors note at the end!

* * *

**_Cameron_**

"I can walk you know." Allison Cameron huffed as she was carried into the clinic.

"Uhm, I don't think so. You wouldn't let us call an ambulance, so you get stuck being carried."

"Couldn't we go to a different hospital?" She whined. She was in pain and not above whining.

"It's the closest Ally."

"I know it's the closest. I work here."

"So at least you can request the good doctors." Carlos said as he carried her to the main desk.

"As long as its not" It was if the thought alone summoned the man.

"Dr. Cameron. Didn't you have the day off?" He asked hobbling over.

"Yes I did, House."

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked innocently.

"She's hurt you moron." Carlos butted in.

"Then she should see a doctor."

"Carlos." Allison cut off her friend from going off on a tirade. After everything that just happened, setting Carlos off would result in physical harm to House. And as much as she'd love to see someone pummel House, she wanted to be the one to do it. "House, I'm here to see a doctor in the clinic." The adrenalin that she's been working on was fading and she was starting to really feel the pain.

"What do you know? Doctor House checks into the clinic. 2pm. Tell your man servant to carry you into exam room three."

Allison looked at Carlos and shook her head. Once in the room, Carlos gently laid Allison down on the table. "Alright, you scram." House said, jerking his thumb back towards the door.

Putting a hand on Carlos's arm, Alison spoke. "Carlos, go. It's fine. He's my boss." She soothed.

Carlos took a deep breath. "You're sure tougher that you look. I'll wait for you outside. Master Tony is probably on his way over." He kissed her cheek before staring at House for a moment and leaving.

As the door closed House stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"I would be if I were you. He's a black belt. Now give me a vicodin." Alison commented.

It was the last line, almost in tears that made House turn and take a good look at her. She was sitting very still, breathing shallowly, in a white uniform. Her left arm was cradled in her right hand. Her right leg was straight out, with the foot bent at an odd angle. Her left eye was swollen and had a purple tinge to it. Her lip looked like it was cut and there was an odd look in her eyes.

"Not yet." He answered seriously, moving closer. Carefully he took her left arm in his hands. "Shoulder or arm?"

"Both." She answered.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"Obviously. I'm going to need to look at your leg."

"Roll up the pant leg to about the knee." House followed her instructions.

"You fell also?"

"Actually kicked." She breathed heavily and winced.

"Ribs?"

"Uh huh"

"I'm going to lift your top off."

"Kay."

With her eyes closed she dropped her right arm and maneuver the top over her head. House helped her slide it off her left arm. "Ouch." House commented as he took in her upped body. There was a large bruise forming on her right side, trailing up to disappear under her sports bar. Her shoulder was out of place and her arm was bent in an odd location, between her wrist and elbow. "Head?" He asked next.

"Took a few kicks there too."

"Cameron, Alison, do I need to call security for that guy out there?"

"Carlos? No. I brought this on myself."

"Allison, there is no reason for you to be abused."

"House, that's sweet. But I'm in a lot of pain and feeling a bit sick."

"You'll explain later?"

"Promise."

"Try and relax. I'm going to get you some x-rays and a head scan. Plan to stay the night."

"Fine, tell Carlos to go home. He can visit tomorrow." She already had her eyes closed and was lying on the exam table.

House left the room and headed to the nurses desk. "Page Drs. Chase and Foreman and get Dr. Cameron in for an x-ray and a head scan ASAP. Chase and Foreman will run the tests. Have them report to me first."

"Is Dr. Cameron alright?" The head nurse asked.

"Sure." House said walking away towards the waiting area. A quick scan and he found the man who brought Cameron in. "Carlos?"

"Dr. House."

"We need to talk."

"Where's Ally?"

"They're taking her some x-rays. She's going to be spending the night."

"Let me just tell the rest of the team not to come by." Carlos interrupted pulling out a cell phone.

"Team?"

"Yeah. Hold on." He punched in a few numbers. "Rosie? Tell Master Tony to come by tomorrow. Yeah, she's being taken care of. Really? Yeah. I'll let her know. Another one for the mantel. Thanks Rosie." And Carlos hung up.

"Good news?" House asked wondering why Carlos seemed happy.

"The guy who did this was disqualified and they're taking his belt. His school might even loose its recognition."

House shook his head, not really understanding what the man was talking about. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ally was doing great. It was her last match of the day. It was for the gold. Everything was going great until she landed a kick that the judges gave her points for. Her opponent didn't think she should have gotten the point. After that she ignored the rules. She was reprimanded twice. Once was the black eye. The other was the kick to the knee. I thinkAlly twisted her ankle on the way down."

"Didn't anyone stop her?"

"We tried. But she was high on adrenalin and wanted the gold. I don't think she felt the pain. Her opponent went for a kick to her head. Ally blocked it with her forearm. But the force still hit her. She went down hard on her shoulder. Her opponent then started to kick Ally while she was down. It took 4 judges to haul her off of Ally. She refused an ambulance, so I brought her here."

"What was this?"

"She didn't tell you?" House shook his head, hating not knowing what any of his ducklings were up to when he wasn't around.

"Tae Kwon Do. A tournament. Ally's been a black belt since she was 18."

"Is it wrong to find that sexy?"

"As long as you don't mind her kicking your ass."

"Who's kicking whose ass?" A familiar Australian accent interrupted the conversation.

House looked up to see his other two doctors. "Got us a patient. Exam room 3. Take her for a full body x-ray and a head scan. She's in pain and I don't think the concussion is too bad. So you might want to give her something for the pain."

"Is there something that we are supposed to be looking for?" Foreman asked.

"33 year old female complaining of pain."

"Sudden onset?"

"Definitely. Locations are head, left shoulder and arm, right knee and ankle, plus her abdomen."

"Did anything precede the pain?"

House looked at the man standing next to him. "An extensive work out."

"She's probably just sore from working out too much." Foreman dismissed.

House started at them both. Chase was the first one to give in. "There might be more." Chase tugged on Foreman's coat towards the exam room.

* * *

Chase and Foreman were still pissed at House the next day for not telling them that it was Cameron and how severely she was injured. He wouldn't even tell them how it happened.

The opening of the conference room door made all three doctors turn. "Dr. House?" The man in the doorway questioned.

"Carlos, what's doing?"

"We're curious to see if Ally is up for visitors yet."

"How many visitors?" House asked, noticing the people outside.

"Just the three of us. We brought a TV/VCR combo so that we could watch the match."

"It was taped?" House was interested.

"We tape all the fights. It allows us to study our mistakes and our opponents."

"I think that Cameron might be interested in getting out of the room. Chase, go get her, but don't tell her where you're taking her and why."

"House, she needs her rest."

"We over threw the British once. Don't make me do it again."

"Australian." Chase mumbled before leaving.

"Foreman, break into one of the offices and steal one of the TV/VCR carts they have so that we can all watch. Carlos, tell the crew to come in."

* * *

Cameron was more than surprised when Chase pushed her wheelchair into the conference room and saw the group assembled. "Master Tony?" 

"Ally, are you okay?" The man asked.

"I won't be at practice for a while."

"You're excused." He said as Cameron was wheeled along side of him. I don't know if anyone told you, but your opponent was disqualified. You won the gold and a place on the tri state team."

"Don't think I can make the practices. Send Carlos or Rosie in my place. What happened to her school? Carlos mentioned they might lose their accreditation."

"It's still being looked into. The judges felt bad and wanted me to extend an apology on their behalf."

"Thank them for me. But let them know they aren't to blame."

"What are we watching?" Foreman asked as he came back into the room wheeling a television and VCR.

"You didn't." Cameron said, looking at Carlos and Rosie.

"You should see your axe kick Ally. It's beautiful." Rosie commented

"I vote for the spin back kick she did in the second round." Carlos added.

"We're going to watch why we should fear Cameron." House commented as he finished plugging the machine in and inserted the tape.

House, Foreman, and Chase watched in awe as Cameron went through four fights on the screen. They listened in silence as the four other people in the room commented on the screen.

It was the last fight that the doctors cringed as they saw their fellow doctor get hurt. All three were impressed at what Cameron was doing. They all were big into fitness and working out, but to watch Cameron on the screen they realized that her body must be in the best physical shape.

As House watched Cameron he realized he really had to be careful. Who knew when he would say something that might upset her and make her turn on him? The more he thought about it, he realized that he should send Cameron along on the break-ins. If someone attacked them, Cameron would at least be able to take care of herself. He was going to have to reevaluate the team dynamics. Cameron kicking ass shed a whole new light into the diagnostic department.

* * *

**A/N: **For real this time. Rosie and Carlos are based on real people. Two great team mates who make tourney's fun. As for Cameron's injuries. My friends and I have suffered them all. Not all at once. I know it's a bit of an over kill, but this is fiction. And from experience, in the heat of battle, you don't know how badly you're hurt till a bit after. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. 


	3. Foreman

**AN: At the end. **

* * *

Foreman

"We need to find a way to beat it. The only one who is actually doing any damage is Jason and that's just because of the sword he has. The rest of us can't even touch it." House heard Foreman say as he walked into the conference room. It was Monday morning and all the other fellows were busy doing other things.

House stayed silent listening in on the conversation. He was always interested in the lives of his ducklings. If there was something that he could learn about them and tease them with later, all the better.

"Maybe Karen. But that's it. He needed a 20 to do it at all. No I think that he's trying to kill us all off. Come on; look at what he's thrown at us lately. We need to come up with a strategy." House saw Foreman look up and see him. "Can't talk. Got to go. I'll talk to you later. I'll see what I can come up with." Foreman hung up his phone and then walked out of the room before House got a chance to even blink.

What was Foreman up to? Some secrete plan? Trying to take something? Who was Foreman talking to? Who were Karen and Jason? And what could they do to help Foreman?

He needed to do more investigating.

It wasn't until the next week that House was able to get more information. Again it was a Monday. But as opposed to it being in the morning it was late afternoon. Foreman was once again on his cell phone in an empty conference room. Again House stayed silent to listen to the phone call.

"It pisses me off. Just because he lost his sword doesn't mean that he shouldn't fight. I know. Just pick something up and a hit something. He has like a 21 strength. There was debris all over the place. I'm sure if he asked there would be a piece of wood he could have used as a club. You're right. She did try. It's not an excuse. If he's going to just run anytime he loses a weapon what good is he in the party. That's why we were almost killed last week. We don't fight well together. I agree. Strategy. I mentioned that to Karen also." Once again Foreman looked up and caught House's eye. "Got to go. Yeah. K. See you then. I promise to answer the news group."

Foreman hung up the phone and looked at his boss. "Can I help you with something?"

"Someone lost a sword? A real sword or is someone compensating? Do you use your sword?" House really didn't know what he was talking about. But any kind of reaction he could possibly get from Foreman was a good one.

"Don't worry about the type of weapon I use. Just fear the fact that I know how to wield it, and can wield it well." With that Foreman smirked and left the office.

House was getting more and more worked up over this. There were now more pieces of the puzzle. But he didn't even have a picture to work with in order to put it together. He was working blind. And even worse all the pieces have the same shape to them. He hated when that happened. The only thing that he could do was sit and wait for more pieces or maybe even a picture to work with.

Again it was Monday, in an empty conference room, when House came across Foreman on his cell phone.

"I don't know. We've gone over them how many times? Rule One: Always question the sanity of your party members."

House had to agree that it sounded good. Although he was still curious as to what Foreman was talking about. He knew most people questioned his sanity everyday.

"Rule Two: Always question the identity of your party members."

What party was he talking about? And identity? What was Foreman talking about?

"The weapon is rule four. If you something strange or out of the ordinary you wake someone and tell them."

Again something that could be useful in at work. Anytime a new symptom arose you should tell someone. House thought that Foreman maybe on to something? Was he writing a new manual for first year doctors? Then again the idea of a weapon didn't make sense. Although with some of the crazies that did come to the hospital maybe a weapon was a good idea.

"See you got all five, and you've only been with us for about a month. Greg should have gotten this by now. He's been with them since before I joined the group."

So there is a group of them. And it seems the person that Foreman was talking to had only been there for a little while. House added the name Greg to his list of names that he heard Foreman mention during these conversations, Jason, Karen, and now Greg.

This time the conversation ended on it's own, and Foreman made his escape without having to make any sort of conversation with House.

House eagerly awaited the next Monday. There would be more interesting conversation from Foreman if he could get near enough to hear it. And House wasn't disappointed.

"I'm not sure I like this. I know it's great and all, I mean I'll never turn down any extra points but for third level it seems a bit much. Of course it means he can throw harder things at us. But that doesn't mean we can handle them. But what about B.A.B's? And I can't cast anymore or anything more powerful. I don't care what the others say; I still think it's too much. Of course when we gain higher levels it will be better. But right now it's too much."

Levels? What are they talking about? House couldn't stand it. He was going to have to say something. Sure he had spent the week asking Foreman to prove who he was anytime he walked into the room. Even asked how sane each of his fellows was each time they threw out a diagnosis on the patient that he didn't like.

And what was Foreman casting? Fishing lure? Could there be levels at fishing? Maybe as a sport? He had never heard of anything like sport fishing for points and all. And put together with the other conversations it didn't make sense. Could it be a totally different conversation? One that had nothing to do with the others he had listened in on?

No. These conversations happened the same day and all around the same time? Almost like a covert operation. And Foreman's tone was always the same. Serious, but with a hint of amusement to his voice. Almost like he was enjoying the topic of conversation and the person he was talking to.

House decided that he would give the puzzle one more week. He would use Google to the best of his abilities and try to figure it out. But he would admit defeat if he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

"I can't believe we found all that crap." Foreman said into his cell phone. It was Monday and he was having his weekly conversation with Karen about yesterday's game. This was when she had her lunch break and they could talk with out Greg or Michael putting their two cents in. And being Jason was sitting next to her it allowed the three of them a nice time to plan strategies and the such. 

"I know. Jason got a Holy Avenger. And I have that two handed axe."

"Those are nice. You and Jason lucked out."

"You weren't there, but we tested it, and all the stuff is aligned good."

"No way, aligned? That's a big help."

"What did you get again?"

"A staff and a Robe of the Magi, I don't remember the staff. I think power or something."

"You know that this means though."

"I know, we are going to be in one major battle if he's giving this to us."

"Jason wants to know if that Robe has a DR?"

"Yeah, DR of 25."

"Good, we all have some sort of DR. That should make things more interesting."

"As long as we remind everyone we have it, when it comes time to damage." Foreman was really involved in his conversation that today he didn't notice House in the conference room with him.

In the past this had been a great time due to the fact that the soap opera's that House liked to watch were on at this time. They must have been on hiatus or something. At first when House started coming in and listening to his conversation a few weeks ago, it bothered him. It was his personal life and House had no business interfering.

But now, he took it as a game. House liked puzzles. But what he liked about puzzles was solving them. House was having a hard time solving this one.

When the book, paper and small bag hit the table, Foreman couldn't help but jump.

"What was that?" Karen asked.

Foreman looked up. "Just my boss. Got to go. Talk to you later."

"Sounds like a plan." And Karen hung up.

"But I want to play too." House whined as he saw Foreman closing the cell phone.

Foreman looked at what was put down in front of him. The book was a Players Handbook, 3.5 addition. Foreman was impressed. The piece of paper was a character sheet. Looking at it, Foreman gave a laugh.

"You obviously didn't roll these."

Foreman took another look at the sheet. The name of the character was Greg the Great and he was a Cleric. Although there was nothing listed for Deity. The stats were what made Foreman laugh the most. Strength was listed at an 11. Dexterity had a 9. Constitution was a 15. Wisdom was a 20 as was Intelligence. The Charisma score of 18 was the one that made him laugh the most.

Foreman knew he was going to be asking for trouble but he thought that it might be fun. "You talk Cameron and Wilson into this and we got ourselves a game."

The look on House's face was priceless. It took a lot to surprise House but when it did happen, Foreman loved every minute of it. And he was interested in trying to run a game. With a bunch of newbies it wouldn't be too bad. There were some books and scenarios he could run them through.

"What about Chase?" House questioned as the man in question walked into the room.

Foreman looked up at his co-worker. Chase had a deer caught in headlights look. "Wizard or Sorcerer?"

"Wizard. Always a wizard. That scribe scroll feat always comes in handy."

Foreman picked up the book and the bag, which he assumed, had dice in it. "Roll it up. I'll get you a character sheet."

Chase looked between House and Foreman. "We gaming?"

"House wants to play. So I figured why not. It would give us something to do while we're waiting for test results and the such. He's getting us Cameron and Wilson."

Chase shrugged. "As long as there are no paladins I'm good to go." He sat down at the table and took out the dice and started to roll them.

"Better get the others here. We can start characters up so we'll be ready to play tomorrow." Foreman said as he walked away with the book.

House sat stunned for a moment. He couldn't believe that two of his co-workers actually played Dungeons and Dragons. It would be interesting to try it. And Foreman was right. It would give them something to do to kill time. This could actually be fun. House grinned as he watch Chase roll dice and create a character

* * *

**Well here we are, at the end of this experiment. I found that Foreman's was the hardest to come up with. I was first going with him being a dancer or a trashy romance novel author. I thought DnD was a better way. I had to throw Chase in at the end because I'm missing him from that last few episodes. _The Rules_** **belong to the Nasha Koria gaming group, DnD belongs to Wizards of the Coast, and House belongs to Fox and David Shore. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
